


Wedded Bliss

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, when you miss your turn off and he asks if you'd like to just drive to Vegas instead and get married ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelbecat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shelbecat).



> Sequel to [Leave Your Cores For the Lord to See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/50025) .Written for Shelbecat on the occasion of her wedding.

Julie couldn't stop looking at Tim and giggling as they posed for the wedding pictures that came with their chapel "package". Thank God she'd had the thought to call 411 on the outskirts of Portland and get the phone numbers of some wedding chapels in Vegas and ask what they'd need to do. Apparently some large convention was in town, and any kind of big convention or sporting event ("But especially National Finals Rodeo") increased spur of the moment weddings and the chapels found themselves booked to the gills.

"I quite possibly think I'm the only bride on the planet who ever bathed with babywipes in the restroom of a mall before putting on her dress," she said, breaking into a fresh burst of snickers.

Tim picked up her hand and ran it across his face before kissing her fingertips. "Yeah, they work pretty well in a pinch if you don't have aftershave. Tell me, am I as smooth as a baby's behind?"

"Oh, is that what I'm smelling? Eau d'Huggies?" She leaned in and sniffed.

"Actually, we used Pampers," Bo grumbled. Tim had insisted that Bo shave off what Tim called his "ratstash" and that Bo wear the shirt and tie he'd picked out at Banana Republic. "Can you two stop laughing long enough so we can take a picture and I can get out of this noose?"

"No can do, little man," Tim said, giving Bo a noogie. "Where we're going for dinner they want you to wear a tie."

Bo gave Tim such a chagrined look that Julie doubled over with laughter. The photographer sighed audibly.

In the end, when she looked at the digital proofs of the prints they could pick up in two hours, Julie found it oddly right that there wasn't a single "plastic" smile in them. Just her in the simple peach dress she'd picked out at Jessica McClintock, Tim (looking rakishly handsome) in his classic linen suit from Banana Republic, both of them always on the verge of busting up, eyes dancing with laughter, while Bo stood to the side, looking mildly annoyed in his shirt and tie.

"So, how you gonna tell your parents?" Tim said when they stepped into the hallway. "Because hot damn, I wish there were some way to see their faces when they hear about this." He leaned against the wall and sagged with silent laughter.

"Oh ...." Yeah, there was that. And then Julie felt her face curve in an ear-to-ear grin as the solution dawned on her. She whipped out her cell phone. "I'll call them and say I got married and tell them the website they can go to to to look the pictures up, and then I'll say I can't talk more right now and turn my phone off and leave it that way "

"For the rest of your life?" Tim asked hopefully.

She piffed at him. "Until I get home on Monday."

"You sure? It's not like I can't spring for a new phone?"

"They know where I live, Tim. They know how to buy plane tickets and drive a car. There is that."

He laughed.

"Why are you leaving the phone off, Ju - Aunt Julie?" Bo asked.

Tim slung his arm around Bo and said, "Because Julie's father knows me from my bright high-school days. He was my football Coach."

"Oh." Then. "Can we call mom and Billy?"

Tim winked at her and said to Bo, "Sure thing. Because, if nothing else, Billy needs to know why he's going to get an irate phone call or three asking for my number."


End file.
